Sometimes we crash just to feel something
by Shido el Rey Elfo
Summary: Siendo dos personas muy distintas, han sido victimas del mismo dolor y desprecio. Gracias a Naruto Gaara será capaz de entender qué significa verdaderamente estar vivo.


Este es mi primer fanfic, de hecho es la primera vez en la vida que escribo algo por cuenta propia así que no sean duros conmigo y dejen reviews. Se que puede ser un asco sobre todo al principio pero la historia de Gaara que es en la que me basé me pareció sumamente conmovedora (buaaaahhhhhh snif snif) y pues una mañana me desperté con ganas de escribir algo. Debo agradecerle a katsura-chan y Alejandro- kun (Andrea no te burles) porque ellos escriben cosas bastante bonitas y tuve la oportunidad de leerlas y pos sencillamente me dieron ganas de escribir algo también.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y EL TITULO ES UNA FRASE QUE TOME DE UNA PELICULA GANADORA DEL OSCAR (NO CREAN YO VEO BUEN CINE) ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN (aun no se por qué en todos los fanfics de esta pagina escriben esto pero bueno en fin…)

"_pensamientos de Naruto"_

**SOMETIMES WE CRASH… JUST TO FEEL SOMETHING**

"_Este sujeto es como yo, sin embargo, somos muy diferentes…" _

- ¿Sabes Gaara? Alguna vez alguien me dijo que podíamos ser verdaderamente fuertes si teníamos un ser querido a quien proteger.

- Ámate a ti mismo, lucha por y para ti mismo… vive por ti mismo, esa es la verdadera fortaleza.

- ¿La verdadera fortaleza? Dime Gaara ¿eres feliz así?

- … Encuentro alivio asesinando, es la sensación de vida más grande… Ustedes miserables están aquí para hacerme sentir el placer de vivir, para afirmar mi existencia.

"_La soledad es el peor dolor que cualquiera pueda sentir"_

"_sus ojos… sus ojos poseídos por el demonio que lleva dentro reflejan una tristeza…"_

- De no haber sido reconocido por Iruka-sensei; Kakashi-sensei; Sakura-chan e incluso Sasuke, de no ser porque ellos son mis amigos, mi familia, de no ser que por primera vez en mis doce años de vida no me siento solo… yo sería como tú, Gaara del desierto, sería probablemente un asesino dominado por el zorro de nueve colas que está sellado en mi cuerpo y en mis ojos sólo se reflejaría el odio del que no es necesitado por nadie. Pero con ellos, lo tengo todo…

Gaara se empezó a coger la cabeza, sus ojos desorbitados por el dolor sin sangre, el único dolor que puede sentir quien posee una armadura inviolable de arena, ese dolor en el pecho y esa presión en la cabeza. Va a estallar… empieza a recordar… "lo tengo todo"… "lo tengo todo". Lo que Naruto acaba de decir resuena en su cabeza y mientras, los recuerdos regresan a su mente, el pasado que nunca lo dejará en paz…

Tenia seis años, lo tenia todo: juguetes, un cuarto grande y bien decorado y el hermano de su fallecida madre hacia las veces de su niñera y de su mejor amigo y consejero, más bien hacia las veces de su único amigo, pues todos los niños le temían y lo veían como un monstruo. Era el hijo del Kazekage, del gobernante de la villa oculta de la arena, así que lo tenía todo… TODO incluso un padre que lo odiaba y que había intentado matarlo muchas veces… un tío hipócrita que no era su amigo, que lo odiaba por haber matado a su hermana cuando nació, que no había dicho NO a Kazekage-sama cuando le ordeno matar a su sobrino. Recordaba también la noche en que él sólo era la reliquia de un pasado del que todos los de la villa querían librarse, un arma que debía ser destruida… lloraba porque ni siquiera su madre lo había amado… lloraba mientras sostenía su cabeza a punto de reventar… lloraba con dolor bajo la luna roja… lloraba y de pronto… se abalanzó sobre Naruto con el único objetivo de matarlo para apaciguar su dolor y afirmar su existencia…

- Al igual que tú, la única compañía que tuve durante muchos años fue la el demonio atrapado en mi cuerpo y como no sabia de su existencia, no entendía por qué, aunque hiciera mi mejor esfuerzo no lograba nada y todos me rechazaban, no entendía por qué yo era tan diferente. Muchas veces lo único que deseaba era la muerte…

- ¿Cómo esquivaste mi ataque?

- Pude esquivarlo porque soy más fuerte que tú. Soy más fuerte que nunca.

- Eres un iluso que nunca podrá comprender en qué radica mi fortaleza y que nunca podrá comprenderme…

- Te comprendo porque a pesar de todo tú y yo somos iguales. Y quiero que sepas que no necesitas estrellarte con nadie para sentir algo para sentirte vivo porque yo soy tu amigo… Gaara del desierto…

Después de decir esas palabras, el chico rubio con brillantes ojos azules se fue montado en un sapo gigante dejando al pelirrojo paralizado sintiendo algo que nunca antes realmente habia sentido correr por sus venas… vida. (ahhh no, no era vida, era chakra xD jajajajajajajajaj)

Perdonaran la falta de creatividad. Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews.


End file.
